gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yuuri Wakasa/@comment-74.103.113.63-20151010183610/@comment-26976801-20151013142831
Your idea fits well in another zombie story, but in GG I highly doubt so, and I will tell you why: so simple as she is part of the main 4. At least, she will mostly survive until the final chapters of the manga, unless Norimitsu reallyyyy makes a 180 degrees turn at some point of the story, but again, I really doubt about that. Hell, there is more chances for the Fallen Crew or any of the university members (Lize/Rize the librarian, and the "Melee fighting club", if there is no other more hidden around there) to die before anyone of the main cast. Also, I'm starting to think, and specially since how slowwwwwwly the university ark is developing, Norimitsu may have only a vague idea about the story and what to do with it in the future (it's common between 99% of the mangakas...they got their mangas cancelled most of the times so they write on the go and try to get a good head-start to "survive" to the chief editors decisions...unless you are someone like Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP, etc, big names, you get the idea), in fact he may even have *zero idea* of what is going to happen in GG on the future now or even since the start, and begin to "adjust it" to the followers tastes...a bad idea in general if you ask me, it doesn't work well most of the times (and end up in ass-pulls and the such latter...or even cancellation .-.) However, and as color note, I would like to make a notice about something happening about deaths in the story at least until the last chapter released at the moment I'm writing this (chapter 40), and anyone feel right to correct me if I'm wrong, but...doesn't anyone died/got zombified/infected (beside Kurumi, which was...cured, or whatever her real current state is...) since the beginning of the story??? (and I'm talking about it chronologically, forget about flashbacks or things which happened most probably in the past or even off-screen) Also '''keep in mind '''I'm only talking about the manga here...I will not take in account that thing....they made....that anime....you know.... So just look at the death/zombified toll list and tell me what you think about it: *Megu-nee: Died way before the manga started. We only saw her in Yuki's delusions as real for a while until confirmed she was cold and dead long ago *Kei: It's stated in the manga it has been weeks since Kei abandoned Miki when she is fully introduced. And yes, we cannot confirm at 100% Kei is zombified, but that damn scene at the end of the graduation ark say a lot of things at least for me. And lets be real: how can a simple teenager girl survive alone in the middle of a zombie apocalypse and a city full of them, most probably without hiding or good hideouts (she even left because she didn't wanted to hide anymore), without weapons, and without any useful ability we know from her. So *if* she is a zombie, this happened most likely a few days after she abandoned Miki in the mall at max (and yes, there is like a 0.0001% chance the military found her and picked her up...but i really doubt so) *Taromaru: Oh, the damn dog...ok, ok, in the manga, it was an unimportant character anyways...just a filler dog for the sake of showing how the virus infects also other mammals, nothing else to say here about that topic. Oh yeah, and it died in a flashback when Megu was still alive so...it died before the story started also of course *Ruu: Another "we can't prove for the moment at 100% she is not real and is a Yuuri's delusion" but, *if* she is, like most of us think, the damn Guuma bear and not the real Ruu (the fact she ends talking in chapter 40 to Yuuri means nothing...Megu talked to Yuki all the time and it even felt sometimes she was there and real...and we already know how it ended...), well, then Ruu died along the others in the elementary school back when the infection spread started *The radio DJ girl: This is actually a very interesting case. Let's see why. When the girls managed to catch the radio signal from her and her coordinates, we saw like she was actually broadcasting "live". But when the girls reached quickly the shelter...she was already turned on a zombie long ago from an unspecified window time (I wonder how she got infected...there was no other one in the shelter, it was tightly closed, it couldn't be the starting infection spreading at first since she was broadcasting talking about it as happened weeks ago...) So, what we saw when she took off her headset and finished her broadcast was actually a *flashback*. Nice move there Norimitsu, another feint/trap to make the story even more crazier... *Anyone else: well, it pretty obvious anyone in the city (and even the world, but since some theories, and also since the manga didn't show us still the whole planet devastated, we don't know for sure how long the infection spread...there is even a theory about a plot going on by the hand of Randall and the city is actually under a quarantine and is used for experimental purposes...hence the pre-made shelters and vaccines to check how it would develop and study it in a micro-controlled place for real usage as a global virus weapon in the future either in a war or for profit/depopulation, who knows...and if you ask yourself like me why in the hell they don't get more signals coming from the rest of Japan or the world in their radio or TVs...jammers my kids...they are using military hi-tech signal jammers all along the place...we never saw the edge of the city neither, and if it is militarized/heavy barricaded), name it the girls' school, the mall, the university, the elementary school, the streets, etc, etc, died/got zombified mostly in the first days (and even in the first hours according to how it developed in both the school and mall flashbacks, the virus spread really *quick*) of the infection starting. So it happened in the past too So, weird eh? Basically, if you think about it, nobody (with perhaps the exception of the DJ girl, but at least she got zombified off-screen and time ago) died/got infected actually on the story since it really started. Oh well, YES, '''there is actually one simple exception '''it comes to my mind now, and that is however was piloting "helicopter-kun"...died by suicide apparently...but beside him (or her?), no one else right? I found nice to share this discover I made, a zombie manga with 40 chapters and no deaths (with the exception of the pilot) since it started, and I repeat, chronologically talking. Feel free to comment :)